


48 hours - what a difference

by Doctorsmelody



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorsmelody/pseuds/Doctorsmelody
Summary: It had been the craziest 48 hours of his life. Also, the most terrifying. Equally, the most exciting. They had been standing in this exact spot, in the exact same position, just 48 hours before, full to the brim with anticipation, when suddenly, their feet were drenched.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_of_the_kinglets](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Queen_of_the_kinglets).



> This is for two people! One - Ellie, AKA Queen of the Kinglets, thank you so much for the aesthetics you made for me and my sister!!
> 
> Also, it is for our Queen, the birthday girl herself Alex Kingston, happy birthday!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!!! x

It had been the craziest 48 hours of his life. Also, the most terrifying. Equally, the most exciting. They had been standing in this exact spot, in the exact same position, just 48 hours before, full to the brim with anticipation, when suddenly, their feet were drenched. It wasn’t supposed to happen yet, they still had another three weeks to go… supposedly.

“Alex?” Matt asked cautiously, frozen to the spot in fear. 

“Matt?” Alex replied, her hand gripping his over her stomach. It was time, but they didn’t feel ready. Matt quickly cleaned up the mess on the floor while Alex called the hospital, telling them that her and Matt would be arriving in a few hours.

From then, it was nervous pacing up and down the living room for Matt, and frantic last minute cleaning for Alex, the house had to be clean, until she couldn’t take it any more. They had to leave and head to the hospital. Once they had been admitted, it was hours of reassurance. “You can do it Alex”, followed by “I love you so much, you’re doing so well” and “It won’t be much longer, and it will all be over”.

Finally, the pressure became too much and the time had arrived. Matt told her over and over, just how proud he was of his beautiful wife, how she was doing the most incredible job, and all she had to do was push just that little bit harder. His hand was being squeezed so tightly he thought bones might break, but it was nothing compared to what Alex was going through. She was near the end, it was almost all over, but she didn’t have the energy left, she couldn’t quite do it.

“Come on honey, you can do this. I am so proud of you. It’s almost over, I promise you. I love you so, so, so much, now come on, one more push Alex, just one more.” He kissed her on the forehead, covered in sweat, but she was still beautiful.

Alex’s face screwed up, her mouth hanging open in pain, until she fell back onto the bed in exhaustion.

The room was filled with the best sound that Matt had ever heard in his life. The tiny, piercing wails of his newborn daughter.

“Congratulations Mr and Mrs Smith, it’s a girl!” The midwife told them happily, laying the screaming, wriggling bundle on Alex’s chest.

The stupidest, soppiest grin grew on Matt’s face, and when Alex finally tore her eyes away from the baby to look up at Matt, she laughed at the sight of the tears rolling freely down his cheeks. He’d said he was going to be cool…

“She’s perfect.” Alex whispered, kissing the top of her daughters head, still wet and slippery before the midwives cleaned her up.

“Just like her mother then.” Matt answered instantly. He caught Alex’s lips in a brief, searing kiss, parting when the midwife returned with their daughter.

“Any names yet?” She asked.

“Eloise Melody Smith.” Matt answered, after looking at Alex just to double check that she still wanted to use that name.

“Hello Eloise, little Ellie.” Alex tearfully told her daughter.

They had fought tooth and nail to get to this point, there had been many times when Matt had thought it would never happen, but it was a testament to Alex’s strength and determination, and to a certain extent stubbornness that they had done it. She would not, could not, let her body defeat her, and she hadn’t.

Now, they were stood in the same spot, in the same position they had been 48 hours earlier, with Alex’s hands leaning on the crib, Matt’s arms wrapped around her now smaller stomach, and his chin on her shoulder, only this time, instead of looking at an empty crib, ready and waiting for it’s occupant, imagining the possibilities that their futures held, they were staring down at their daughter, just 18 hours old and already the light of their lives.

“There aren’t words, are there?” Alex commented as Eloise shuffled in her sleep, her impossibly tiny hands tightening into fists as she stretched.

“There aren’t.” Matt replied quietly, and it was true. People had always told him how incredible the feeling of love for your own children was, but he had never truly understood that until now. He was so full of emotion he felt ready to burst, it was indescribable. Neither of them had slept for nearly 60 hours, not really, but both felt invincible, yet dead on their feet at the same time. The sheer amount of love that Matt had experienced the second he lay eyes on Ellie was like nothing he had ever felt before. “The books say that when the baby sleeps, we should sleep too.” Matt finally said, reluctant to leave his daughter, even for a minute, but he was so sleep deprived that he wouldn’t be able to stay awake much longer – he considered it a minor miracle that they had all got home from the hospital safely when he was that exhausted.

Alex reached over and plucked the monitor off of the dresser, setting it down by Ellie.

“Sleep well my angel.” She whispered, leading Matt out of the nursery, Ellie’s name written in stick on pink wooden letter’s on the door.

They changed their clothes quickly, pulling on whatever pyjamas or tracksuit bottoms were closest.

Their bed looked warmer, comfier, and more inviting than either had ever remembered it looking before, and with the baby monitor on next to them, they crawled into the heavenly bed.

She was still sore, and would be for a while yet, but Alex made the most of being able to sleep and lay so close to Matt again, curling herself into his side as he wrapped his arms protectively around her in a way that they hadn’t been able to do for months. He looked down, smiling lovingly at his beautiful, incredible wife who had given him the most perfect gift he could ever have hoped for.

“I’ve missed this.” She mumbled sleepily into Matt’s chest.

“Me too.” He pulled her impossibly closer still, kissing her golden curls repeatedly. “And thank you.”

“For what?” Alex asked, already half asleep.

“For giving me Ellie. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“And I couldn’t have done it without you either honey, so thank you too!” She giggled.

“Ah! But, my part was fairly easy, you went through all of that pain and suffering. I’d like to think she’s worth it though.”

“I’d do it all again in a heartbeat.” Alex whispered, kissing Matt’s chest before telling him to shut up and go to sleep before Ellie woke up.

Curled around each other, they fell asleep almost instantly. Their blissful slumber only lasted less than an hour though, as they were woken up by the unmistakable sound of a newborns cries. 

“I’ll go.” Matt mumbled, realising Alex needed her sleep, if Ellie needed feeding, then the least he could do was bring the baby to Alex. He felt that he should feel annoyed that his sleep had been interrupted, and more importantly, the first opportunity to hold his wife close again, but when he opened the nursery door, and saw Ellie kicked her little arms and legs in the air, her face screwed up from crying, he knew that he could never be annoyed about anything that little girl caused, from sleepless nights, to very messy nappies, even when she was older, he knew he could never be angry with her. She would definitely have both of her parents wrapped around her little finger and be able to get away with anything.

Matt picked her up, holding her close to his chest as he tried rocking her back to sleep, but realised that she was hungry, so brought her in to Alex, now laying awake in bed, looking a little more lively than she had when she had crawled in.

“Someone would like their dinner.” Matt commented, watching Alex push the strap of her top down so she could feed their daughter before Matt passed her over.

He lay in bed, on his side, watching his wife, breastfeed his newborn daughter, a sight that would never grow old. He knew that for the foreseeable future, sleep would be difficult, along with other things of course, but they would manage. Him and Alex could manage anything, especially when it came to Ellie, as long as they did it together.


End file.
